The Grim Resistance Save Christmas
by JrNitro24
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and everybody is waiting for Santa. Only one problem; Santa's been kidnapped by Mandy. Now Billy and Grim must hurry to save Santa Claus and Christmas before it turns into Bah Humbug.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance Save Christmas**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

The Resistance were getting ready for the Christmas season. The day was December 24th; Christmas Eve. Everybody was excited, except for Grim, of course.

 **Grim:** I don't understand why it's necessary to put up and decorate a Christmas tree, mon. The world is destroyed. Where's Santa supposed to deliver presents?

 **Billy:** He isn't, Grim. We're giving each other presents.

 **Grim:** Dat just seems like a waste of time. Besides, Santa's real, and if he sees you're giving presents to each other, he's not gonna be happy.

 **Billy:** If anything, he should be relieved. We're doing his job for him.

 **Grim:** Dat's a constant in this world; Santa delivering presents, mon! If you're doing that, he'll cease to exist.

 **Billy:** Oh, Grim. Don't be such a Grinch. Ok, everyone. Let's all make a circle next to the tree.

Everybody stops what they're doing to form a circle in the middle of the room. Skarr and Hoss just finished decorating the tree.

 **Billy:** Now, we all know what tomorrow is, so let's all say the one thing we want this year. Yes, that includes those who were killed off in the canon. Grim, we'll start with you.

 **Grim:** (Sigh) Fine. I would like a new scythe. Any scythe, since I don't have mine.

 **Billy:** Hoss, what would you like?

 **Hoss:** Some weights, so I can exercise. I need to keep myself in shape.

 **Billy:** Uh, OK… Jeff?

 **Jeff:** I just want you to love me for who I am, Dad.

 **Billy:** Haha… Good one, son. What about you, Pud'n?

 **Pud'n:** I wish for a big jawbreaker, preferably strawberry.

 **Billy:** Fascinating. Dad?

 **Harold:** I wanna bring back my alter ego, MOGAR!

 **Billy:** … Alright. Skarr?

 **Skarr:** Well, since Mandy already conquered the world, I want to become Gardener of the Year!

 **Billy:** Phil?

 **Philip:** I want to go back to when Mandy was born, so I can raise her like a proper child.

 **Billy:** Yeah, way too late for that one, pal. Irwin?

 **Irwin:** I want this war to end, yo.

 **Billy:** Yeah, we all do, Irwin. And finally, Sperg.

 **Sperg:** I wanna be second-in-command.

 **Billy:** Not happening. OK, very interesting requests.

 **Grim:** What about you, Billy?

 **Billy:** Oh, yeah. I want… A kitty!

Everybody just looked at him, as if he returned to his normal self, before Mandy took over.

 **Billy:** Just kidding. I actually want to find a way to spread this Christmas joy with Mandy.

 **Grim:** Yeah, good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance Save Christmas**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Back at Mandy's facility, she was having Christmas plans of her own. She called Vincent and Kyle in for a meeting.

 **Mandy:** Alright. Listen up, you two. It's Christmas Eve. You know what that means.

 **Vincent:** Uh, we get presents?

 **Kyle:** And decorate a tree?

 **Mandy:** No, you morons! It means we have to find and kidnap Santa Claus.

 **Vincent:** Empress, Santa isn't real.

 **Mandy:** Oh, he's real alright. I've seen him with my own eyes. And he can deliver anything to the Resistance, unless we nab him from his job.

 **Kyle:** But why would you kidnap Santa? He brings joy to the world.

 **Mandy:** Because unlike you, he can give us answers.

 **Vincent:** She's got a point.

 **Kyle:** Hey. I give answers.

 **Vincent:** Yeah, the wrong ones.

 **Mandy:** Enough!

Suddenly, sleigh bells started to ring.

 **Mandy:** You hear that? He's coming. You two get out there!

 **Vincent & Kyle: **Yes, ma'am!

Santa landed in the middle of the field.

 **Santa:** Ho ho ho! Where is everybody?

 **Vincent:** Hello, Santa.

 **Santa:** Ah, Vincent. What brings you here?

 **Vincent:** This!

He pulls out his taser, and fires at Santa. He hits Santa, and he and Kyle carry him back to the base.

 **Kyle:** Man… This guy put on some weight.

 **Vincent:** Well, he is Santa after all.

Eventually, they return to the base.

 **Vincent:** We got him, Empress!

 **Mandy:** Excellent. Now we have his power.

Santa slowly woke up from being tased.

 **Santa:** Ugh… Where… Am I?

 **Mandy:** Hello, Santa. Did you miss me?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim Resistance Save Christmas**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It was all quiet at the Resistance base.

 **Billy:** Strange. Doesn't Santa usually come down here?

 **Grim:** Hmm, I did hear his sleigh earlier.

 **Billy:** Check the surveillance.

Grim checked to find an empty sleigh.

 **Grim:** Uh oh.

 **Billy:** What's "Uh oh?"

 **Grim:** Santa has been kidnapped.

 **Billy:** Wow. That's a low blow, even for Mandy. Well, guess we have to go rescue him.

 **Grim:** Billy, you can't be serious. Mandy has him. There's no way we can free him.

 **Billy:** We were able to undo his vampire bite, while fighting off a bunch of vampire elves.

 **Grim:** Mandy and I did that. You just made cookies.

 **Billy:** And they cured Santa. C'mon, Grim. If we don't, there won't be any Christmas left from what we still have.

 **Grim:** OK, fine. I doubt it will work, though.

 **Billy:** So do I, but we've been in stickier situations. Everybody stay here. Grim and I are going to rescue Santa.

 **Jeff:** Roger that, Boss Dad!

 **Billy:** And if we die, you still don't get to touch my stuff! Alright, Grim. Let's roll!

After that, Billy and Grim approached the surface, setting their sights at Mandy's base. Unaware, Mandy called off the troops for the day, since she wasn't that cold to make them work during Christmas.

 **Billy:** Where is everybody?

 **Grim:** Mandy must not have them on duty today.

 **Billy:** Well, this should be easy.

Whaddya know, they quickly find a way to Mandy's office, where she and her henchmen have Santa held captive.

 **Mandy:** Perfect. C'mon in, boys. You're just in time to see me destroy Santa once and for all!

 **Billy:** Mandy, you cruel, little-

 **Mandy:** Uh-uh-uhhh. Take another step, and Santa gets it.

 **Billy:** Shit. Grim, stay where you are. Do as she says.

 **Mandy:** Good. Vincent! Kyle! Sit them down.

Obeying her orders, they put Grim and Billy on their knees.

 **Mandy:** Now, both of you be good and stay just like that.

 **Billy:** Mandy, is it really worth killing Santa? That's not what Christmas is about. It's about stockings, and cookies, and Christmas candy! It's about sharing the joy of the holiday with those around you, cherishing the presents we get every year, and loving one another. Please, I don't care what you do after Christmas, but don't do this, Mandy. Santa is the one thing Christmas needs to keep itself in balance. He's the sticky stuff that holds friends and families close together. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be thankful for what we have. Chaos would soon take over this world, and nobody wants that on Christmas, except for Eris, but that's beside the point. The point is, can you find it in your heart to spare Santa? Just this once?

Mandy took a long look at Santa, with her gun still pointing at him. She felt a slight tear escape her eye while staring at him.

 **Mandy:** (Sigh) I don't know why I'm doing this, but I just can't bring myself to kill you. Alright, Big Red, you're free to go… this year.

 **Santa:** Bless you, Empress Mandy. I'm sure you'll find something special in your stocking in the morning. Ho ho ho!

 **Vincent:** You're letting Santa go? Empress, I don't understand.

 **Mandy:** Frankly, I don't either. But something deep inside just tells me it wouldn't be right. You two, release Billy and Grim, and leave us!

 **Vincent:** Yes, ma'am. Let's go, Kyle.

 **Kyle:** Aw, man. I was hoping to sing some Christmas carols.

 **Grim:** Well, it's good to see we've come to an agreement.

 **Billy:** Don't worry about presents this year, Santa. We've gotcha covered.

 **Santa:** Ho ho ho! Sure thing, Billy. Since you guys are the only ones left on the planet, that gives me the night off, which is such a relief. Oh, my… Empress, look what you're standing under.

Mandy looked up. The last thing she wanted to see was above her head.

 **Mandy:** Ugh… I hate mistletoe. Alright, Billy, get over here, so we can get this over with.

Billy inched closer to Mandy, until eventually their lips met. Grim and Santa smiled at what they were seeing. After a few seconds, they released themselves and wiped each other's mouths off.

 **Billy:** Never again.

 **Mandy:** Agreed.

 **Grim:** Hey, where did Santa go?

 **Santa:** Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!

He was already in his sleigh, leaving the land and returning home, to the North Pole.

 **Grim:** Well, all's well that ends well.

 **Billy:** C'mon, Grim. Let's go home. **-Turns to Mandy-** Merry Christmas, Mandy.

 **Mandy:** Merry Christmas, Billy. Just know that we're still enemies.

 **Billy:** I'm fully aware.

And with that, Billy and Grim returned home. Then Christmas morning came, and everybody started opening their presents. Mandy was especially happy with her stocking stuffer; her favorite novel series' latest release.

 **Mandy:** Nancy Drool. Thanks, Santa. Never thought I'd say that. I'll spare you for next year, too.

Everybody was happy, except for Sperg, who got a rock instead of coal.

* * *

 _WELL, I HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYED READING THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL FOR THE GRIM RESISTANCE. THE REASON WHY EVERYBODY IS IN THIS ONE IS BECAUSE THIS SPECIAL IS NOT CANON TO THE SERIES. I HOPE THAT CLEARS EVERYTHING UP. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! MERRY CHRISTMAS, NITRO CLAN, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
